


Unexpected Visitors

by amcsummersgoddess



Series: Tumblr Requests-Halex [2]
Category: Halex - Fandom
Genre: Beast Hank, Cherik - Freeform, Halex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutant Powers, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Alex goes to Hank for help, only for them to be both put in danger.





	Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr: 
> 
> Maybe need warning for stalk and kidnap: Hank notices someone is stalking Alex and he's really not OK with that. It could be angst (like Stryker or Mr. Sinister who kidnaps little Alex in comic verse?) or fluffy (like cute stray cat?), both are good for me. But please use some of “Protective sentence starters” if you choose angst. Thank you and love you. <333

The sound of the lab doors slamming catches Hank’s attention, making him look up to see Alex is now in the lab, looking a little frantic. He strides over to Hank, who he can see how fast he was breathing. “What’s wrong?” Concern crosses over Hank’s face.

“I-I think I’m being followed,” he stammers, flopping down on a nearby chair. “I was running, like I always do in the mornings, but I started to get this feeling, you know like your gut is telling you something, that I was being followed. I decided to see if it was true, so I took the short way back to the mansion, slowing down to walking, making my footsteps quieter. Then,” he runs a shaky hand through his blonde hair, beads of sweat trickle at his forehead. “I heard a branch snap and I ran even faster, not even feeling safe till I got here.” Hank goes to hand him some water which he quickly gulps down. “Don’t tell anyone about this Hank, it just stays between you and me, okay?”

Hank nods but couldn’t ignore the way his gut was clenching. He was really, really not okay with the idea that Alex was possibly being followed. “It’ll stay between us, I promise,” he agrees. “Just please, be more careful next time. I can set up cameras if you like,” Alex shakes his head at that. 

“I think I’ll be alright, I’ll just blast whoever it is next time,” he begins to smirk.

“Alex, please, this is serious. You could be in danger,” Hank pleads. “Who knows what could’ve happened to you. You could’ve gotten kidnapped.”

Alex rolls his eyes at him as he stands. “I think you’re being a little paranoid, Hank. It’s cute to see you worried about me though,” he smiles even more as he sees a blush rise to Hank’s cheeks. 

“I just don’t want you to die,” he mumbles defensively and resumes to his work. Alex takes that as his cue to leave, Hank watching him as he does. 

He doesn’t understand why Alex wasn’t that worried about the fact that he was being followed. Yes, he could blast whoever it was that was following him, but that wasn’t the point. It was the fact that he was being followed concerns Hank. He knows he should probably inform Charles of this, but he did promise Alex he would keep it between the two of them. 

Hank tries to focus on everything but Alex, which seemed impossible at the moment since it was all he could think about. He wonders if he’ll still go running the next day, take the same route tomorrow. Hank couldn’t focus with his mind running like this. He decides to head upstairs and take a nice, long, hot shower to clear his head. After, he heads to bed, considering how late it was. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

It was just past two in the morning when Hank felt himself being shaken awake, slowly opening his eyes to see a blurry figure standing in front of his bed. He reaches for his glasses on his nightstand, putting them on to see the blurry figure was Alex, who was standing shirtless in front of him, breathing hard and fast. “There’s someone in my room,” he gasps out. 

“Are you sure?” Hank rubs the sleep out of his eyes before getting out of bed, walking down the hall with Alex to his room. “Wait here,” he tells him as he walks inside of his room, turning the light on. Hank walks into his bathroom, pulling back the shower curtain to see it was empty. He then looks in his closet, to see it was empty as well. “It seems like no one was here,” Alex cautiously walks into his room and looks around. 

“The window, it’s open,” he points to the window on the other side of the room. “I didn’t even know those windows can open.”

Hank walks over to it, seeing broken glasses around the frame. “They don’t, someone broke in,” he turns back to look at Alex, seeing a scared look in his eyes. “Alex, I think you should tell Charles.”

“In the morning, I will in the morning,” Hank opens his mouth to argue, but decides against it, considering how tired he was. 

“Alright, just get some sleep,” Hank starts to walk out of his room, but he feels Alex grab onto his hand, filling his stomach with butterflies. He turns around to look at him. 

“I-I can’t sleep in here,” he stammers. “What if the person comes back?”

Hank feels himself already starting to blush at what he’s about to ask. “You can, if you want, sleep in my room?” Alex nods and Hank walks back to his room, still holding Alex’s hand. He sets his glasses back on the nightstand, getting back in bed, Alex laying down on the other side. He hears him settle in bed, Hank already starting to drift off. 

“Hank?”

“Hm?”

“I can’t sleep,” Hank rolls over to see Alex’s blue eyes shine in the little light that peers through his window. “I-I’m scared,” he admits. Hank’s never seen Alex so vulnerable, he doesn’t like it.

Hank hesitates, but eventually takes his hand and runs it through his blonde hair, loving how soft it feels against his fingers. “I won’t let anything happen to you,” he rests his hand on his cheek, his thumb lightly tracing his jawline. “I promise.”

Alex scoots closer to rest his head on Hank’s shoulder. Hank moves his arm to wrap it around him, letting him rest his head on his chest. He feels Alex relax under his touch, his breathing starting to come out easier as he starts to close his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Hank wraps his arms more securely around him before drifting off to sleep himself. 

The sun peering into the room stirs Hank out of his sleep. He looks down to see Alex still asleep on his chest. He smiles as he lightly runs his hand down his bare back, sending chills up his spine. Hank pulls the covers up more to keep him warm. Alex stirs then, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Hank, a small smile on his lips. “Sleep well?” Alex nods, his eyes cautiously skimming the room. 

“No one came in here, right?” He looks back at Hank, a worry in his eyes. 

“No,” he hears Alex breathe a sigh of relief. “No one was in here besides us,” he sees Alex nuzzles his cheek against his shirt before closing his eyes again. “Alex, I think you should tell Charles.” 

Alex lets out a small groan and opens his eyes again. “I want to wait.”

“For what? Alex, this is serious! Who knows what could happen to you if we don’t do something about it?” Hank sees the fear flash over his face. “Look, I just want you to be safe, okay? If you don’t want to go to Charles just yet, that’s fine, but will you let me help you?” Alex gives a small nod. “Okay then, I’ll set up some cameras on the outside of the mansion. Then we’ll go from there, okay?” Alex nods again, wrapping his arm around Hank’s waist. 

“Hank, can I ask you something?” Alex stares off into the dark blue walls that line his room. “Why do you care so much?”

“About?”

“Me,” Alex meets his matching blue eyes, making Hank blush. 

Hank clears his throat, feeling a little awkward. “I-I just do. I care about you, Alex. The mere thought of you being in danger terrifies me.”

Alex moves up a little and places a faint kiss to Hank’s lips. He pulls away, his eyes running over his face for confirmation. Hank sits up a little and presses their lips back together in a more deeper kiss, his hands finding their way around Alex’s neck to pull him closer. Alex parts his lips then, making Hank part his own as well, starting to drag his lower lip with his own. 

Alex moves to wrap his arms around Hank’s neck, running his hands through his brown hair. He lays back on the bed, falling towards the opposite side, taking Hank with him. 

There was a sound of a branch hit the window from the wind blowing, making Alex jump and pull away, sinking a little under Hank’s frame for protection. “Hey,” Hank says softly, running a hand through his hair. “It was just the wind.”

“Are you sure?” Alex’s eyes have gone wide now, his breathing starting to come out faster. Hank nods and rolls off of him, moving to his side to cuddle Alex to his chest. 

He presses a kiss to his head. “I’ll protect you, Alex,” he glances towards the window to see a tree branch continuing to bang against the window. “You should go get something to eat, I’ll go get the cameras set up, okay?” Alex gives a small nod, moving off of Hank and getting out of bed. He grabs one of Hank’s college shirts and puts it on, stealing a quick kiss from Hank before walking out of his room and downstairs. 

Hank changes as well before heading down to the lab. He doesn’t question why Charles has multiple cameras in one of the cupboards, but is thankful as he grabs an armful of them. He’s not exactly sure how far Alex was when he was jogging, but he sets up multiple cameras outside of the mansion. He walks a little off the grounds into the small patch of woods by the mansion, setting up two cameras there. When he returns to the lab, he connects the cameras to the monitor, where he can see all activity. He studies the footage, flipping through the various screens to see if he sees anything. 

He hears the doors to the lab open, but doesn’t take his eyes away from the screen. A plate of fruit and waffles is set down next to him, he turns to look at its owner, a smile coming on his face as he sees Alex. “I’ve set them up, so far there hasn’t been any action,” he turns the monitor for Alex to see. “Where exactly were you running?”

“Around there,” he points to the two screens that display the two cameras Hank set up in the woods.”Then I ran to around here,” he points to the cameras that display the grassy grounds. 

Hank examines the areas more. “I’ll go there and see if there was any sign of anyone, then I’ll set up a trap,” he gets up and starts to walk out of the lab, but Alex grabs his hand, holding him back. 

“You can’t go out there, Hank. It’s too dangerous,” Alex protests. Hank gives him a small smile and wraps his hands around his waist. 

“I’ll be right back. If I’m gone for more than forty minutes, then you go get Charles and tell him everything, okay?” He kisses him reassuringly on the lips. “I’m a Beast, remember? I can handle whatever it is.”

Alex sighs defeatedly and kisses Hank again. “Be careful. Forty minutes.”

“Forty minutes,” Hank repeats, pulling away and walking out of the lab. He starts his walk to the woods just by the grounds. He reaches the area where he placed the cameras, finding one of his lodge on a tree like he placed it earlier. 

Hank examines the woody area, finding the ground clear of branches and leaves. He finds it a little odd that Alex did hear a branch snap, which seemed impossible giving the evidence. Unless someone cleared the area in the days passed. 

He retraced Alex’s steps, starting to find the imprints his shoes left. He sees the soles of Alex’s sneakers, then the imprints of a larger shoe, resembling an army boot. He knits his eyebrows together as he sees a dart just a couple feet away from where he was standing. Hank picks it up, seeing it’s no bigger than a couple inches. Just as he’s about to slide it in his pocket, he feels a small prick in the back of his neck. He reaches his hand around to see a matching dart just pricked him.

Hank whips around to see no one was there. He starts to feel weird, not even realizing his body was starting to sway. He sets his hand on a tree for balance, which was pointless since his knees gave out, making him crash to the ground, falling face first into the dirt and passing out.

Inside the mansion, Alex was watching the cameras like a hawk, jumping out of the chair when he sees Hank fall to the ground, a swarm of army people soon coming in and taking his body. “Shit,” he bolts out of the lab and runs to the study, seeing Charles and Erik in a heated game of chess. “Stryker, he’s got him!”

Charles takes his eyes away from the board to see a frantic looking Alex in the doorway. “Alex, what are you talking about?”

“Stryker, he’s got Hank,” his words capture Erik’s attention too. “We have to go, now! Hank’s in trouble!”

“Charles-

“Erik, go gather everyone and start up one of the jets,” Erik nods and quickly leaves the study. “Alex, tell me exactly what happened.” Alex gives a quick summary of what happened over the past couple of days, then goes to the lab to show him the footage. 

“Hank kept telling me I should’ve told you, but I got scared and I didn’t want to seem real yet now he’s captured and it’s my fault,” Alex pants. 

“Alex, this is not your fault, we will discuss this later. Right now, we have to go,” Alex nods in agreement, heading down to the jet with Charles.

-  
Hank slowly opens his eyes, his surroundings being blurry to him as he doesn’t have his glasses on. He moves his hand around, his palm coming in contact with them and he slides them on. 

There, he sees he’s in what looks like a laboratory, cages filled with various people around him, mutants from what it looks like. Hank looks down at himself, seeing he’s in his big, furry, blue Beast form. 

A loud buzz is heard, opening the doors to the lab and a single man walks in. He was wearing an army uniform, the name on his clothes reading Stryker. 

“You,” Hank growls, his large paws gripping the steel bars that cage him. “Why were you following Alex?”

Stryker lets out a small rumble of a laugh, a sinister smile forming on his lips. “I couldn’t care less for the boy, but his little brother was boasting about how he would come rescue him. Thanks to his big mouth, I was able to track him down. His mutation is very dangerous, perfect for the weapon I’m creating. But yours, yours is so much better. You will be a great help when we make this killing machine.” Hank tries to push the bars apart, but as he tries, a shock went through his hands, making him jump back. “I wouldn’t do that again if I were you, we need you in a good state,” he walks away then, examining the other mutants.

“You,” Hank turns to see a brunette boy, looking no older than thirteen, who had a white cloth wrapped over his eyes. “You know my brother?”

“Alex Summers?” The boy nods. “Yes, I know him.”

“H-how is he? Is he here?”

“No,” Hank sees the boy relax. “He’s not here, but he will be soon, I know he will,” Hank glances over to see Stryker has left. “Alex is coming with help, I promise. For now, we have to try and get out of here, okay?” The boy nods. “These bars, they’re wired, do they ever deactivate?” 

The boy thinks for a moment before shaking his head. “There’s something that controls it though, some sort of control panel, I hear them talk about it.”

“Is it in this room?” The boy nods and Hank scans the room, seeing a control panel on the other side of the lab. “I see it.”

“Where is it? If you guide me, I think I could blast it,” Hank nods and tells him the exact direction on where the control panel is. The boy positions himself, removing the cloth over his eyes and opens them, sending a blast straight to the control panel, burning it up completely. 

Hank pries the bars open then, successfully getting them open and stepping out. He goes over to the cage the boy was in and frees him as well. “Come on,” Hank grabs his wrist and runs off towards the other cages, where he frees the rest of the mutants. Hank sees a familiar man, seeming to be in a metal band, which was screwed into his skin. “Logan?”

Logan looks at Hank, running his eyes over him to see he if he recognizes him. “Hank?” Hank gives  
a small nod, looking over the trap he was in. “Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna help me get out of this thing or what?”

“Right, sorry,” Hank breaks the bars around his body, apologizing as he takes the screws out of him, making him grimace. “Come on, we have to get out of here,” he grabs the boy again and runs with the rest of the mutants down the hall. 

There, they can across a crossroad. “Which way?” Someone asks behind him. Hank debates for a second, before deciding on going left. Some part of him told him to, he’s not quite sure what, but he’ll worry about that later. 

The mutants keep running, coming across a gated entrance that leads to the outside. Hank peers through the bars to see a jet, Charles’ jet, coming into view. Hank feels relief flood through him. He tries to get the bars apart, but they wouldn’t budge. 

Inside the jet, Charles lands it a few yards away from Stryker’s base. Charles can see Hank struggle to get free. “Erik, those bars, can you get them apart?”

“Of course I can,” he says rather proudly, leaving the jet with Alex tagging along. “You know you’ll see him in less than a minute, right?”

“You know if it was Charles you would’ve tagged along too,” he grumbles, starting to run over to where the mutants were trapped. 

Hank sees Alex and Erik approaching, telling everyone to step back. The bars start to shake, until they are pulled off completely by Erik. “Lets go,” Erik starts to head back fo the jet, the mutants following him, expect for Hank, Alex, and the brunette boy. 

“Don’t you dare say this is your fault,” Hank says before Alex can even speak. Alex rolls his eyes at him but smiles, his gaze then shifting to the boy next to him. 

“Scott!” He pulls his brother into a suffocating hug, taking his face in his hands. “How-

“I’ll tell you later,” Scott says a little impatiently. “We need to go.” Alex nods, taking his hand and running back to the jet with Hank.

-  
When they return to the mansion, Hank goes to his lab, injecting himself with his serum to return himself to his normal state. He then makes glasses for Scott, who Alex brings down to the lab just in time for Hank to finish them. 

“Here,” he hands them to Scott who tries them on to see he can see. He jumps up and gives Hank a quick hug, thanking him. “It was my pleasure,” he smiles.

“Told you Hank would take care of you,” Alex pats his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Now head upstairs to your room, Charles will show you where it is.” Scott gives Alex a sly look, making Alex smile and give him and ruffle his hair. “Go,” he shoos.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going,” Scott says behind him, walking out of the lab. 

Alex returns his attention to Hank, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Don’t you ever go get yourself kidnapped again, Hank,” he warns. 

“I could say the same for you,” he runs his hand through his hair. “The fact that it could’ve been you there instead of me,” he shakes the thought away. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing something happened to you and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hank kisses him lovingly on the lips before hugging him to his chest. “We should get some sleep, it’s getting pretty late.” Alex nods in agreement, taking Hank’s hand in his as they walk upstairs, Alex leading them to Hank’s rooms. 

“I gave Scott my old room,” he smiles sheepishly at him. 

Hank pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist again. “That is fine by me,” he smiles and seals their lips back together. Alex smiles against the kiss, taking his hand and leading him into bed, where he cuddles up to him. 

“I really like your shirts, I should wear them more often,” he notes as he sees he’s still wearing Hank’s shirt. 

Hank laughs at that, pressing a kiss to his head. “Considering you hardly wear shirts at all,” he lets out another laugh.

“Please, you know you like seeing me shirtless,” he looks up at Hank, stealing another kiss. 

“Yeah, I do,” he smiles and kisses him again, before flipping them over so that Hank was on top of him. “I’ll show you how much I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
